


Goodnight my beloved

by Ashalee_W



Series: My Minsung (Minho+Jisung) fic [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, Insomnia, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Married Life, minsung - Freeform, they have a cat named Koongie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: just some soft minsung





	Goodnight my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fan fic. i wrote this instead of sleeping so... anyway,, this is taken and edited from my own post in wattpad titled the same but using my OCs. minsung is my favorite.  
> this was also inspired from Starry Night - Han Hee Jun  
> i really love the song  
> Please excuse my English and this is not proofread. Hope you enjoyed it. comments and kudos are welcomed.

It was a long day. His muscles ached all over. When he arrived at their apartment’s door, it was already past eleven in the night. Minho keyed in the password, it beeped open. He opened the door slightly, in a silent manner, closing the door slowly as it beeped again. He just stood there, releasing a breath that made him realized how suffocating today was.

He kicked off his shoes, slipped on the fluffy slippers waiting for him at the door. Did he put there this morning? He shrugged, perhaps. This morning he was running late, maybe he didn’t realized. He peeled his coat, hang it by the hanger at the wall. The other coats were also hanged neatly.

  
Minho walked through the hallway, stopping by the living room. He stretched his arms, yawn escaped from his lips. Then, he saw him. His beloved Jisung. Sleeping soundly on the long sofa, TV was on with some movies. Their orange cat, Koongie was curling on his chest, also seemed to be asleep. Warmth went through his heart, watching Jisung sleeping so soundly. Today was one of Jisung's day off. Jisung received a week rest after he came back from a work trip that took two weeks in New York about opening a new shop of 3racha's own clothing line there.

  
Minho felt bad they couldn’t spend their time together. Usually, Jisung was the one who would come home late in the night. Minho would greet him by the door or from his work station if he was doing his work. Then they would have dinner together, sharing stories before proceeding with cuddles to sleep or if Minho was busy catching deadline, Jisung would go to sleep first. Minho worked from home, as an illustrator. Today was one of those days where he need to meet his clients, editors and more.

  
He kneeled by the sofa, softly patting his beloved's soft dark brown hair. He smiled when Jisung scrunched his nose, letting a puff of air out before falling deeper in his dreamland. Is he dreaming? What is he dreaming about? Minho wondered in his head. Then, he left a small kiss on his forehead. He also did the same to Koongie before moving to turn off the TV. He pulled the soft blanket by his beloved's feet, covering him and the cat. The cat snuggled further into his beloved chest.

  
Minho went for a warm shower, changing to soft long sleeves oversize t-shirt and long pants. After drying his hair with a towel, he went to kitchen. Hunger had him looking for something to eat. He had skipped dinner anyway today so that he can get home early as he could. In front of the fridge, there was a note attached by a cat shaped magnet.

  
_"I figured you skipped dinner again if you’re reading this. There’s food inside, heat it up. Don’t worry, I didn’t burn our kitchen. Your mom sent the food. My mom also sent some side dishes."_

  
At the end of the note, a heart was drawn. He chuckled softly. When he opened the fridge, everything was labelled. Strawberries, mom’s side dishes and various things. Looks like he even went grocery shopping. He heated up his food and ate in silence. When he went to the sink, it was empty and cleaned. He remembered not washing the dishes since he was late this morning. He tilted his head, proceed to wash his dishes.

  
He made himself a hot coffee, walked to the living room only to find his beloved still sleeping but seemed to move his position, his face hidden facing the sofa. Koongie was now tucked under one of his arm. Minho smiled, his eyes full of affection as he let out a sigh. He put down his coffee on a long table by the window, his work station. The coffee was still too hot so he went to do other chores he could. He couldn’t sleep anyway.

  
He went to check the laundry, only to find it already neatly folded somehow, left on the dryer machine. It was always his night routine, doing house chores in the night. He found it comforting somehow, in order to keep on with his sleepless nights. He took the folded clothes to their bedroom, arranged them into the closet. Jisung, he noticed had tried his best in cleaning the whole house today. He washed the dishes, went grocery shopping, done the laundry. He also noticed how he had arranged their footwear at the door. He always tripped on them whenever he went to work. He also had cleaned the cat fur around the house and Koongie’s litter box, judging from the rollers found and how clean the litter box was.

  
So, Minho got no work tonight. He decided to iron his beloved’s work clothes instead. The only chore haven’t been done yet. He took out some of the shirts and pants, and ironed them silently. Sometimes, he would check on his beloved as the ironing space wasn’t far from the living room. He would sometimes sips on his coffee.  
When he’d done, he would choose matching ties to go with the shirts for meetings. He had always loved dressing up Jisung and he never complained even though Jisung himself is very stylish. He hanged the complete set back into a long closet.

  
Minho glanced at the clock, it was nearly one in the morning. It’s still early. So he decided to read a book he hasn’t finished yet, recommended by Seungmin. He sat on a chair that was covered with fluffy cushion situated by the window, by the side of his work station.

  
He had already made himself another refill of warm coffee, put on the long table. He hugged his knees, started reading in a comfortable position. The sound of the bustling city in the midnight muffled, soft snores heard, the lights were dim and coffee aroma spread through the room. Minho loved it. This is home.

  
Koongie had woken up, leaving the sleeping man and shuffled to the other owner, climbed the long table and curled there. He patted the orange cat, before continuing his reading session. He saw by the tail of his eyes, his beloved shifted before sitting up, hair looks like bird’s nest. Jisung stood up, pulling the blanket covering his shoulder, walked up to him.

  
“Hey” Jisung's voice was raspy from sleep, a little frown on his forehead and eyes squinting, still heavy with sleep.  
“You’re awake.” Minho said, giving Jisung a soft smile.  
“Not for long.” Jisung replied as sat on another chair close to him, lying his head on his own arm, facing Minho. His free hand made a lazy motion, asking Minho to hold hands.  
“Just go to bed already.”  
“I’ll go when you go. Wake me up when you want to go to bed.”  
Minho snorted, putting his hand on top of Jisung. Jisung smiled, eyes closed as he hold Minho's hand. Minho watched as his beloved slowly went back to the dreamland, his hold softened, mouth slightly opened, chest moved up and down in a steady pace.

  
It was Jisung's way of helping him, not only with his insomnia, but also other things. It’s his way of showing how he loved him and how he felt sorry for leaving him alone for two weeks other than the excessive gifts from New York. Minho hold Jisung's hand, drawing circles lightly on the back of his hand. He closed his book, his free hand supported him as he stared out of the window, into the city’s night sky. Goodnight, my beloved. Minho put his head down on the table, hands still connected as he watch Jisung sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i also have tumblr if you wanna say something : ashaleewolf  
> i also made a moodboard for this
> 
> *Edit: thank you for 1k hits!! ❤❤❤


End file.
